


I can be quiet

by leonardodavenzi



Series: Be quiet [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: A hint of polyamory maybe, Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Boys In Love, Canon Compliant, Caught, Emotional Porn, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Gay Male Character, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sweet/Hot, To Be Continued, Trans Character, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, trying to be silent but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 00:11:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20882972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodavenzi/pseuds/leonardodavenzi
Summary: “What if they wake up?” David whispered. His hands found their way through Matteo’s hair, and Matteo leaned into them.“They won’t.” The idea of their friends waking up made Matteo feel weirdly excited and almost nauseous at the same time. He knew he probably wasn’t supposed to like this, he wasn’t supposed to like the risk that they would get caught. And still, just the thought of it made him feel warm and floaty and buzzing with lust and shame. “I can be quiet,” he said, teasing David, trying to make a dare that he wouldn’t be able to resist.  “Can you?”





	I can be quiet

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I wanna thank for all the lovely, smutty prompts I’ve gotten. This story is written for these three tumblr prompts (I tweaked some things a little, but I hope that’s okay): 
> 
> \- Getting caught by the boys and them seeing everything/ davenzi.  
\- "Getting caught" davenzi getting caught by the boysquad would be hilarious 😂  
\- Hi for you smut prompt thing, can you write one where for g, where the boys get caught by the boy squad?
> 
> I hope you like it. If you do, I hope you'll leave me a kudos or a comment. I can also be found on my tumblr [leonardodavenzi](https://leonardodavenzi.tumblr.com/) if you want to talk about anything.

**Matteo**

It had been a really fucking good party. Someone had provided weed, possibly Carlos, though Matteo wasn’t entirely sure. It didn’t matter anyway, and Matteo waved the irrelevant thought away with one hand. What mattered was that they had a  _ great _ time, he’d become a little high and a little drunk and David, who hadn’t had much at all, had cuddled him throughout, kissing his forehead, running his hands down and along his arms, cradling him as he smoked. It was really fucking  _ nice _ having a boyfriend as hot and wonderful and gorgeous as David. And it was a crime not to tell him immediately.

Matteo wasn’t one to commit crimes like that!

“David,” Matteo hissed urgently. “David, you’re the hottest fucking boy in the world.”

David chuckled and didn’t seem to take him seriously, but Matteo would have none of that. He was  _ serious _ , damnit! Matteo was so in love with David that it made him dizzy. When David smiled at him it felt like they owned the world. When their eyes locked it felt like everything had paused and belonged right in its place. Matteo crawled over the bed to where David was lying, watching Matteo with one arm thrown back over his head and a really beautiful expression on his face, soft and tender and filled with affection. His eyes shone in the dim light seeping into the room from the space under the door. Someone had forgotten to turn the lights out, then, after the party had wound down. Matteo didn’t care. The light meant he could see David, every beautiful inch of his body, every perfect line of his face. His hair matted lightly to his forehead, sweat making it curl in damp waves and Matteo wanted to touch it. He craved it, just like he craved David’s smile, his deep soothing voice, and the warmth in his eyes. His lips. God,  _ his lips _ . 

Matteo crawled onto David’s lap, dropped his legs on either side and leaned in for a kiss. If that kiss was a little sloppy and a little off-center then Matteo didn’t really mind. Matteo’s hands coiled around strands of David’s hair, reveling in the way they felt on his skin, kissing him while he did so because he couldn’t imagine being this close to David and  _ not _ kissing him.

David didn’t seem to mind either.  He held Matteo’s gaze. His eyes were dark, and deep, and he smiled a teasing smile that sent a shiver through Matteo. David’s hands slipped down to sit on Matteo’s thighs, right at the point where his legs creased, and his dick lay mere inches away from those large, sexy thumbs.

Matteo whimpered, ground down onto David’s thigh, making his dick harden as he sucked David’s lip into another uncoordinated kiss, and swirled his tongue into his mouth. David laughed softly when Matteo released the lip, scraping his teeth over it lightly in the way he knew made David horny. David shivered a little. His mouth opened and his eyes slid shut as Matteo leaned in to deepen the kiss.

David groaned. “Matteo, you’re drunk and high,” he pointed out, the hitching whisper almost too low for Matteo to catch it. His hands kept up a teasing rhythm on Matteo’s thigh, edging closer to his cock, and suggesting that David wasn’t really protesting. Even so, he added, “and the boys are here.”

“I’m not that drunk,” Matteo protested.  This was fine. Matteo was just the right side of tipsy. Just a little relaxed and drowsy. Sighing, he still sat back a little, easing the pressure on his hardon, and looked around. The boys were sprawled out over the room, wherever they could find a spot. Jonas seemed to have won the rights to the one upholstered piece of furniture in the room and was curled in it in a tiny ball, a blanket dragged over his shoulders being his only warmth. Carlos and Abdi, with no such luck, had tucked small cushions under their heads and were snuggled together on the rug for some sort of softness and had claimed the only other blanket in the room to share. All three were snoring softly, ragged breaths loud in the stillness of the room. Warm affection rushed through Matteo as he looked at them. His friends – their friends. His crew. It somehow felt right that they were here. 

“They’re asleep,” Matteo said, his voice coming out on a whine when David leaned forward to kiss right under his ear, on the spot he knew was Matteo’s weakest.  David pulled him closer and kissed his neck and Matteo felt fire burn in his chest as real, deep lust zipped through him. He could barely think through the headiness that was taking him over.  He turned his head back to David, pressed his rapidly filling dick down onto David again, and dragged him into another kiss. “I’m really fucking horny. I want to fuck.”

“You’re always horny.”

“So are you. Also – we’ll be quiet.”

David’s snort at that was loud, and Jonas snuffled, his snores cutting off for a second before he shuffled onto his side, curled more tightly into his ball, and slipped into a deep sleep again.

“What if they wake up?” David whispered. His hands found their way through Matteo’s hair, and Matteo leaned into them.

“They won’t.” The idea of their friends waking up made Matteo feel weirdly excited and almost nauseous at the same time. He knew he probably wasn’t supposed to  _ like  _ this, he wasn’t supposed to like the risk that they would get caught. And still, just the thought of it made him feel warm and floaty and buzzing with lust and shame.  “I can be quiet,” he said, teasing David, trying to make a dare that he wouldn’t be able to resist. “Can  _ you?” _

A hand slipped in under Matteo’s t-shirt, running soft lines along the waistband of his pants. Knowing that meant David wasn’t saying no, Matteo shivered and pressed forward again. He latched his lips and teeth to David’s shoulder bone, where it was exposed by the open neck of his shirt. Scraping his teeth along the skin there, Matteo sucked, then licked gently over the resulting mark. He knew how to do this so it wouldn’t bruise, and wouldn’t embarrass David the next day. But he also knew how to do it so that David would fall apart.

Sure enough, Matteo could hear a tiny sucking in of breath, and a soft, “fuck,” as David tilted his head to give better access. His hands stilled on Matteo’s body as he gave himself over to the feelings. Smiling, feeling smug as fuck, Matteo sat back and tugged on David’s shirt, fiddling with the damn buttons until David took the hint and quickly undid them.

Purring, satisfied, Matteo slid the shirt down off David’s shoulders and admired the expanses of glorious golden skin that were exposed inch by inch. He trailed his teeth down, gently scraping until he reached a nipple, then sucked it into his mouth, almost cheering as he heard the small whimper David made. 

It hadn’t been too long since David had his surgery and recovered enough to allow for this sort of thing, and Matteo reveled in it every chance he got. His hands came up to span the undersides of David’s chest, covering the still-reddened scars he knew made David anxious sometimes. David pressed upwards into the touch, his back arching off the bed a little, his nipples erect under Matteo’s tongue.

“Fuck, I love your body,” Matteo whispered as he moved to the other nipple. “So fucking sexy.”

David’s breath was harsh now, sounding loud in the quiet of the room, but the reassuring snores of the boys meant that Matteo didn’t feel the need to quiet him too much. He licked his way back up David’s body, latching his lips on the sensitive spot at the nape of his neck. Laughing quietly, breathless, David’s hands tangled in Matteo’s hair and he pulled on him enough that he looked up and into already-glazed eyes.

His hand slipped in under Matteo’s waistband, teasing the straining tip of his cock and drawing a soft moan from Matteo before he could contain it.

There was another movement over where the boys were lying, the snores dipped out for a second, and David froze.  “I thought you could be silent,” he sighed when the rustling stopped and the snores increased again. He nosed his way down Matteo’s neck.

Matteo absolutely did not make a sound. “I can,” he breathed quietly. Besides. He would be lying if he said some deep, lusty part of him didn't get a weird rush just thinking about his friends seeing him like this. Seeing them both. Seeing Matteo getting ready to fuck into David. For a moment, Matteo wondered if David felt something similar. In the beginning, when they had gotten together, David had been careful to protect his private space, but he didn’t seem like he minded that much anymore. Right now, he seemed more than eager to take the risk.

David stared at him with his brown eyes, dark with lust. “Good. I’m too fucking wound up now to stop.”

**David**

“I want you,” Matteo sighed, close to David’s ear. “I wanna fuck you till you come so hard that you see stars. Right here. With the risk of the others catching us.”

David shivered, but chuckled, too. “Fuck, you can’t just say shit like that.” The idea made something curl inside him and blood rushed loudly through his ears. Earlier, he had felt a bit tipsy and very tired, but now he was just unbelievably horny, and if he was drunk, he was drunk on the sight and feeling of Matteo. Drunk on Matteo’s words. 

God, he loved Matteo, and he loved Matteo’s filthy mind, too. 

“It would be hot though, right?” Matteo said as he licked small kisses and bites onto David’s neck, right where he was most sensitive. “The boys seeing this, watching us fucking?” His teeth dragged a soft tickling rasp along David’s jawline, and he shivered. “The risk of that happening, that’s what makes this hotter.”

“Fuck,” David said, his face was hot with lust as his hands came up to grasp at Matteo’s hair. “Yeah, yeah that’s –” He gasped as Matteo’s hand dipped down and flicked lightly over his most sensitive spot. The scratchy fabric of his boxers wasn’t enough to prevent the flood of need that rushed through him both at the idea of the boys watching them, seeing him come apart, and at the building pressure of Matteo’s fingers on him. “That’s really hot.”

The final word sank into a low groan which David couldn’t quite contain despite the risk of being heard. Despite having teased Matteo about exactly this mere seconds ago. Matteo kept kissing him, and David was starting to feel a little lightheaded, as he was finally being touched by Matteo.

Matteo took his hand and dragged it slowly towards him until it was placed on his lap, in between the crease where thigh meets crotch.

“You can touch too, you know? I don’t mind,” Matteo rasped, as his hands roamed over David. And it was as if there was a direct connection from the nerve endings under his skin to the heat between his legs, grazing waves of pooling heat until he was certain that his boxer briefs were sticky with slick.

He cupped his hand against Matteo’s bulge, and Matteo muffled a grunt into David’s neck, grinding down onto his fingers in a way David knew meant Matteo was really horny. 

“Ugh, clothes in the way,” Matteo muttered. 

“We could, uh, take them off?” David tried, leaning back and finally catching his breath. His cheeks were probably flushed. He felt like he was burning up. “I mean, that helps.”

Matteo seemed to agree and they started to slip out of their clothes as quickly as possible. 

A soft grunt escaped Matteo when his cock finally got freed, thwacked heavily against his abdomen—and  _ Christ. _ David would never stop enjoying that sight. It was thick, rosy with his need, the head swollen and a bead of pre-come forming at the tip. Matteo’s hand drifted to it, sliding lazily down as he watched David undress.

David worked his own pants off but failed miserably at looking hot in the process, as one of the pant legs got stuck mid-thigh and Matteo had to help him, with the hand that wasn’t stroking his cock. In the end, David finally managed to kick his pants and boxers off, and slump back down into the bed. 

Matteo’s eyes were intent on him during the whole process, darting to the dusting of pubic hair at his mound, traced the lines of hair down until his gaze settled in between his thighs then swept up David’s chest to his long neck, licking his lips as he enjoyed the sight. All the while Matteo tugged on his cock with a firm grip, head sheened with pre-come. Matteo was all pale skin and long lines and he looked amazing.

“Damn, you look good,” David breathed. He was so turned on, he didn’t know what to do next. 

Matteo pulled him close. “You’re not so bad yourself,” he muttered out, quite reverently, as he skimmed his hands on David’s waist, sliding them to the back until he rested them on David’s butt. 

David grinned, thumbing at the back of Matteo’s cockhead.

Matteo jerked up at the faint touch, gasping a little. 

He murmured against his cheek. “Wanna feel you too.” He reached between David’s legs and slipped two fingers in between his folds. David couldn’t hold back a shaky moan but tried to muffle it in Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo kept sliding his fingers against him, fucking him with his fingers until David shook and ground his hips against Matteo’s fingers, almost whimpering already against the need to stay quiet. It was dirty and it was risky and it was so, so good, the way Matteo sunk his fingers in and worked on him, while the other boys were lying here, in the same room.

David wanted to hold back, didn’t want to come just yet, so he pulled back. “I’m… uh, more than ready,” he admitted.

Matteo blinked at him and smirked a little. “Want you to sit on me first. That okay?”

Fuck, yeah. 

“Oh—uh, definitely. Yeah, definitely okay,” David stuttered out, fumbling a little. He loved that feeling, Matteo filling him up, pressing into all his sensitive places while David controlled the speed and angle. Matteo felt so close when David rode him. Sometimes he could even come like that. And if he didn’t Matteo could always fuck him or finger him from behind. That tended to do the trick. Could they do all that silently enough, though?

Matteo withdrew his fingers, and a small moan escaped David’s lips again. 

Matteo smirked, silencing him with another kiss as he quietly opened a drawer and scrabbled for a condom. “Gotta keep quiet, babe. Don’t wanna wake up Jonas or the others, seeing you riding my cock, do you?”

Babe? That was new. Also, the idea of waking up Jonas? David didn’t know what he thought about that. Parts of him kinda did want to wake the boys, wanted to let them see this. He moved over on top of Matteo and raised himself so he was hovering over him. Then he grabbed Matteo’s dick and lined himself up so that he could sink down, feeling that thick cock filling him inch by hot inch. 

Matteo pushed up against him with a soft growl that David hoped could be passed off as a snore.

“Wouldn’t mind too much,” David stumbled out, mouth gaping open as he sucked shallowly for air as he finally bottomed out, resting down on Matteo’s hips. “But they might be traumatised by seeing you.”

“Asshole,” Matteo laughed, almost silently, his hands steady on David’s hips. “I wouldn’t traumatise them. I’m too hot.” 

He grasped David’s hips more firmly, made one experimental thrust up into him. Grinned as he made David moan quietly again. “Can’t wait till I get you all to myself, all spread out, here where the boys could see too” Matteo whispered.

“Ssh,” David whispered back, and started to move. He liked being in control when they did it like this. Matteo lay back, guiding David by his hips but letting him set the pace. It was hot, the quiet snores of the boys heightening the tension, setting a buzzing awareness into David’s veins. He was conscious of his own every sound, trying to be quiet. It was hard though. Matteo’s dick was filling him up so it took his breath away, that too-full burn that made David's skin feel prickly and funny. His toes curled against the sheets and he knew he shouldn’t like this so much, fucking with others in the room. 

He rode Matteo, enjoying every stroke from his dick, and found just the right angle. Matteo’s dick was pressing up against the swelling bundle inside, making him burn. David was getting close too quickly, his breaths getting harsher and more ragged.

“Fuck—I’m close, Matteo,” he bit out, leaning his hand on Matteo’s chest. He kept his rhythm, moving faster and harder. He didn’t know how, but this position gave him just the right stimulation, sometimes he didn’t even need fingers to add to the pressure. Sometimes he came just like this.

Matteo stared at him, and his hands that were resting on David’s hips sneaked around behind him. A thumb pressed down his buttcheeks and found his asshole, swirling against the opening. Oh god, what if the boys woke up, right now, and saw this...

It felt so dirty, and hot, and suddenly David lost it as Matteo edged a slight tip of his thumb inside, and David clenched around him, and came. David grappled clumsily at Matteo’s chest, breath halting as he rode out the high while he throbbed with the wave of his orgasm, slicking around Matteo’s dick even more. “Fuck—fuck,  _ shit _ . Matteo...”

Matteo stared at him, breathing hard, trying to keep quiet by biting his lip. “Look so good when you come, fuck.”

David caught his breath, swallowing in lungfuls of air while his heart beat fast inside his chest, forehead dripping with sweat. He already wanted more, and he knew that Matteo would give him just that. 

“On my knees?” he asked as he slid off Matteo. “Want you deeper inside.” David was lucky like that, he supposed. He wasn’t very sensitive after coming, and loved to get fucked through an orgasm and afterwards. Sometimes, hard.

Matteo obliged and followed David as he rolled over. Matteo gripped his dick and lined it up against David’s folds again. He rubbed against David again and again before he started to press in, sending waves of tingling pleasure through his body at every touch. 

David croaked out a low gasp because it was definitely more from this angle, a tighter fit somehow. It felt so good. And how the fuck would he manage to stay silent? 

“ _ Fuck _ . David, you’re so fucking wet,” Matteo grunted out once he started to bottom out inside of David. The soft puffs of breath against his shoulder twisted David's stomach into a thousand knots, hot and dirty tight as he let himself get fucked. David shut his eyes, enjoying every movement. God, they were actually fucking with their closest friends just mere feet away from them. He knew he was so much more turned on  _ because _ they were there. Because they could wake up and see this.

“Feel so full,” David rambled, jittery, and his breaths were starting to labour again.

Matteo moved closer, pressed a kiss to David’s ear as he continued thrusting. “So close,” Matteo stuttered. “Can I fuck you in – in your ass? 

“You know I love that,” David sighed. 

Matteo pulled back, and David missed him, but he waited expectantly for Matteo to tease him open with a slick finger, wet from David’s own juices. And then. Matteo fucked into his ass. 

David had to bite down on his bottom lip to stop himself from groaning out how dirty and hot and awesome it felt. He was throbbing between his legs, so he pressed his hand to release the pressure while Matteo pushed into him. 

David fucked himself on his fingers and back on Matteo’s cock, and the pleasure burned all the way down to his toes. 

Matteo groaned against his neck, digging his fingers into his hips. He was jerking into David with a meticulous rhythm, a _ thrust, thrust, hips gyrate and then thrust, thrust, thrust _ —repeat. David felt absolutely wrecked from the inside out. 

David wanted to weep at how stimulated he felt. And he couldn’t hold back anymore. “Don’t stop doing that,” he hissed. “Just—right  _ there _ . Oh, fuck,  _ yes _ . Fuck me,  _ fuck. _ ”

Matteo started to make these shallow, grunting noises and it resonated deep inside David’s chest while he released some choked up, wet sounds. He was amazed how their friends were still actually asleep since David was getting quite noisy and Matteo seemed to notice it because he clamped a hand around his mouth.

“Shh,” he hissed, barely audible now. He was heaving. “So close. Wanna fill you up.”

David groaned against Matteo’s hand. He didn’t get a word out, but he wanted to yell.  _ Oh fuck! Don’t stop. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me.  _ He could tell he was getting too noisy so he buried his head in the pillow and bit down to muffle his cries. Just in time, because Matteo’s fingers slipped around and pressed into his folds, rubbing to the same rhythm as his thrusts and it was all too much, making David cry out into the pillow. 

**Jonas**

Jonas woke, feeling his tongue sticking to the roof of his mouth and a cramp in his neck. The room he was in was dark, with only a sliver of artificial light coming in under the door. It must still be late. He wasn’t sure what woke him, but he wanted a drink to drive away the clogged up feeling in his throat. “Ugh. Hangovers,” he thought. His dick twitched, letting him know that he should find a bathroom, and soon. He was about to throw off the blanket covering him, when he heard a soft, muffled moan coming from Matteo’s bed. He stilled, heart pounding as he realised what was happening.

Matteo and David were fucking. From this distance, Jonas heard the slap slap of bodies as they thrust together. 

Hard. 

And fast.

Jonas could hear Matteo’s pants, his voice recognisable even as the dark and the angle of the bed obscured his face as he murmured, “yes, yes, yes. Fuck, yeeessss.” He sounded ragged, close to the edge, which he probably was or he might have noticed that they had an audience now.

Hating himself for it, but desperate to see if it was as hot as it sounded, Jonas lifted his head to peer over the edge of the bed. 

Shit.

Matteo hunched over David, who was on his knees, with his face buried in the pillow under him and his ass high in the air.  Jonas stared at Matteo and his face, his mouth, the smooth angles of his neck, his pale arms and legs. And he could see David’s whole body, his golden skin and shivering legs, and now he was moaning, low and deep in his throat, and heat crashed through Jonas’ body. He watched as  Matteo’s cock was thrusting deep inside David, pushing him forward with every rut, pulling out almost completely on every stroke. His hand reached around under David, and Jonas could barely make out its movement in the dim light. He could hear how it affected David, though. His muffled cries could be heard even from this distance, and Jonas felt his dick twitching in sympathy.

The way Matteo fucked was hard and fast, movements not coordinated, and his hand on David stilled occasionally as he lost himself in the thrusting. It was obvious that they were almost finished, so close to tipping over the edge. 

Matteo’s hands were on David’s thighs, and their naked bodies were impossibly close. Matteo and David fit perfectly together. Looking at them made Jonas feel warm all over. Something stirring low in his belly. Matteo was looking at David with awe in his face. Awe, affection and lust.

Matteo used to look at Jonas like that once, too. 

Jonas never really admitted it to himself, but he had been aware of it. He had maybe even liked it a little. He just never felt like it was the right time to do anything about it. And now, now Matteo didn’t look at him like that anymore. David got it all.

Like it should be.  Jonas’ cheeks were burning with shame.  Fucking hell, he must be the worst friend in the world. He knew he really should leave David and Matteo alone. He should look away, try to sleep again. He should do anything but stare at his best friend as his dick (his hot, hard,  _ really big _ dick) slammed into his boyfriend’s ass. But he couldn’t look away, his eyes drawn in fascination to the sweat sliding down Matteo’s back, to the way he pressed occasional kisses to David’s neck, running his other hand down and along his back in a soothing motion.

Most of all, he watched that hot, hard dick slamming into David over and over again. He listened to the pants, guttural, that ripped out of them along with the moans. It was the single hottest thing Jonas had ever seen and his own dick was plump before he knew it.  He needed to get a grip, to be a better person and turn away, but… Unable to look away, it felt like he didn’t even have a choice anymore. Fuck it. He hissed when he slid his hand down and into his own briefs, trying to be quiet. He didn’t want to disturb Matteo and David, after all. But watching them was turning him on a lot more than he’d ever expected.  Matteo’s and David’s movements raised Jonas's pulse and made him want Matteo’s hands in his hair, kissing him slowly and deeply. He wanted Davids hands on his hips, or mouth around his cock. He wanted to fuck into Matteo or David, or get fucked by them. He wanted  _ everything _ .

Porn wasn’t as good as this. This was real, loving sex between real boyfriends, and that made all the difference. Jonas stroked himself in time with the slapping of Matteo’s dick into David, rushing towards a release faster than he’d thought possible. He was close, so fucking close. He kept his eyes on the two, trying to take it all in, but his eyes drifted closed for a moment as he felt his orgasm building, shivering out from his dick the tingling starting to run up his back and down his legs. So close to his release, he was right at the tipping point.

He gasped when he opened his eyes again, his hand stilling and his body tensing. Matteo’s gaze was locked on him. He looked shocked, but the shock was quickly fading into something that looked eager, welcoming.  His eyes were dark, pupils shot wide, and there was an inexplicable glint in them that sent a shiver down Jonas’ spine. Jonas’ heart beat like a drum. The unexpected eye contact was a shock, and he must be screwed now that Matteo realized what he’d been doing, right? Or was it somehow… okay?

Licking his lips, Jonas tilted his chin at Matteo, silently asking if this was okay. Matteo’s lips quirked briefly, and his hips gyrated as they thrust back into David, making him groan aloud. He leaned forward to whisper something in David’s ear, and David turned quickly to look at Jonas too. For one moment, his eyes were wide and fearful, but then his gaze dropped to Jonas’s hand in his boxers, then back up to his face.

Then he, very deliberately, thrust his ass back onto Matteo’s dick and his lips parted as he stared at Jonas.  His cheeks were pink, but there was suddenly a flicker of something dark and fierce in his eyes, almost like a dare.

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Jonas watched as David watched  _ him _ , gaze unwavering as he arched back onto Matteo.  David let his gaze drop again to where Jonas’s hand had half-slipped out of his boxers, leaving him hovering on the brink of orgasm, frozen by the wash of shame that had flooded him when he’d been caught jerking off to them.

“Touch yourself,” David whispered quietly, his voice rough and eager, sending heat straight to Jonas’s dick. “Show us how much you like it.” 

“Yeah, Jonas,” Matteo sighed, pushing harder into David. And that was all Jonas needed. His dick ached with the need to fuck right now, so he pulled his fingers out, licked them and then slipped them back into his boxers and fucked into his hand. His breath let out softly, as quietly as he could as his hand worked faster and faster, and on the bed, Matteo resumed his hard thrusts into David. Long and slow this time, putting on a show.  Jonas took it all in, the deep flush on both their faces, the way David arched , pushing into Matteo, the way Matteo’s arms curled around David.  Both seemed more aware of their audience, more willing to be on display. And both were staring right back at Jonas.

The knowledge that they did this for him made Jonas weak and dizzy with hot need. His hand sped up even more, long strokes mirroring Matteo’s movements. It didn’t take long. Jonas bit down on his own hand to stop his cries as he shivered through an intense orgasm. On the bed, Matteo also stuttered to a halt, his body shaking as he gave one final thrust, his fingers working David until his body shook and his head pressed into the pillow again.

They panted, collapsed onto the bed together, whispering small somethings to each other before they remembered Jonas. Matteo turned to him first, smiled.

“Sorry,” he said, quietly. “We tried to be quiet.”

David turned his head looked around at the others, who were sound asleep. “Fuck, it’s a miracle that we didn’t wake the others, too” he chuckled.

Matteo nodded, holding David close. He kept looking at Jonas, waiting for his response. Smiling, Jonas pulled his fingers out and wiped them on his ruined boxers. “I didn’t mind,” he said just as quietly. 

Matteo smiled wider, pulling out of David and sliding the condom off his deflating dick, then gathered David into his chest from behind. He kissed his neck, and David’s eyes closed in what looked like contentment.

“We could tell you didn’t mind,” David said, looking back over at Jonas with lidded eyes, his voice low and tired, clearly close to sleep. “You looked hot jerking yourself off.”

Flushing at the compliment, Jonas laughed softly. “You looked hot fucking each other.” 

They grinned at him, but were clearly too tired for a lengthy post-orgasm chat, so Jonas was left to contemplate his own experience. It was strange, actually, just how turned on he had been. He’d wanted to be in there with them, fucking into one or the other on the bed, or god, maybe get fucked by them, and not just watching from the sidelines. Which was a really fucking weird thought to have about two of his best friends. And yet. 

And yet Jonas wanted to try it out. He  _ still _ wanted to try it out, even after he’d come.

Watching Matteo curled up around David on the bed, and the two of them slipping closer to sleep wrapped up in each other, Jonas felt a pang of envy. Part of him wished he could be there too, wrapped around both of them. 

Part of him hoped he could repeat this experience. Part of him hoped maybe he could get closer to the action if he did. He sighed, and huddled under his blanket, releasing a slow sigh. That was probably off the table, though. This strange thing that just happened - jerking off while watching Matteo and David fuck - would have to be enough. Right? 


End file.
